The Dream
by dawnstar91
Summary: Aisha was a normal girl who recently transferred into a new school. However, ever since she started living in her new town, she feeling that she was followed by someone. She convinced herself that everything was fake, until a demon attacked her one day. That was when she realized that everything she once knew, was all a dream. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to take on some Add x Aisha this time round (since I don't see much people shipping these two together.)**

**Anyway, here are the current classes that are confirmed (some of them aren't decided yet, so I'll write them in when I finish planning):**

**Aisha - Elemental Master**

**Add - Mastermind**

**Elsword - Infinity Sword**

**Raven - Veteran Commander**

**Elesis - Crimson Avenger**

**Rena - Grand Archer (she'll only appear in the first chapter, sorry)**

**Rest of the characters - TBA**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Sometime in the past-<em>**

_"No! Aisha! Don't trust her!" A white-haired boy yelled desperately._

_"Now… Aisha… What would you choose… Do you wish this world to be destroyed forever, after everything you've witnessed?" The masked lady asked._

_"AISHA! NO! She's trying to trick you into fulfilling one of her own goals!" The boy screamed again, only to be repelled by a strong magic force._

_"No one asked you to interfere." The lady snapped at him, preventing him from getting any closer to the purple-haired girl. "Now, Aisha, make your decision. This world's fate depends on you."_

_The purple-haired girl closed her eyes and recalled everything that has occurred before. How her parents were brutally murdered in front of her, how everyone accused her for using forbidden magic, something which she didn't have a single idea about._

_"I wish…" She spoke softly. "I wish… That I can at least live a happy and peaceful life, with no one holding anything against me. I just want to start anew…" Tears trickled down her cheeks._

_"Very well…" The lady spoke. "I shall grant you that wish." The earth rumbled as things started to fall apart._

_"AISHA! GET BACK HERE!" The white-haired boy shouted her name again, causing her to turn back to glance at him one final time._

_"I'm sorry, but I just… can't. I so sorry, Add…" She whispered as the world tore apart in front of her, and she was engulfed by a bright light and the last thing she heard was the sound of the world falling apart, the sounds of an Apocalypse._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Present time-<strong>_

"Crap! I stayed up too late again!" Aisha screamed as she dashed down from her house, changed her clothes and rushed off to school with a piece of toast in her mouth. It has a month since she moved in into the new town, and everything seemed to be fine. She's gotten new friends, the scenery is nice, she's got her own house. Everything was beautiful, life and peaceful for her. She ran down the streets as she dashed towards her school.

"Hey there, Aisha!" A green-haired girl waved at her.

"Sorry for being late, Rena!" Aisha sweatdropped as she dashed past her.

"You have five minutes till class starts!" Rena said as she looked at her watch.

"I know! I'll make it in time!"

Class was normal, in fact a breeze for Aisha. She had always gotten the top grades in the recent quizzes. She knew everything, thanks to her genius brain.

"You won't be coming down to have lunch with me? Sure thing, I'll eat at the rooftop by myself." Aisha said on the phone with Rena. Rena was always busy with student council work, so she didn't have much leisure time outside classes.

Aisha sat on the rooftop alone, eating her lunch while enjoying the breeze.

'Everything is beautiful. The scenery here is priceless! And no one comes here often except me!' Aisha giggled as she enjoyed herself. Just then, she felt something. A figure glaring back at her from the back. She turned around swiftly, only to see that no one else is there.

'Hmm, must be my imagination. I need to sleep earlier from now on.' Aisha thought as she got up and left as the school bell rang. However, unbeknownst to her, a pair a bright magenta eyes was eyeing on her from the shadows.

"So her magic is _this _strong that it can actually spread to here? Interesting. I need to find out more." The voice said.

It was already dusk when school ended. Aisha trudged her way back home, occasionally greeting her neighbors when she come by them. When she walked past a park, she felt an uneasy feeling. A feeling that she was followed. She turned around to look, but there was no one around.

'Strange.' She thought as she walked on, thinking that it was just her imagination again.

* * *

><p>"You… You did you do this to me…" She said a voice. "Do you know the pain I had to suffer because of you…" The shadow growled at her. "Now everyone's dead, thanks to you, fool!"<p>

"W-what? I didn't do anything! I'm just a normal high school student!" She screamed as the figure as a male approached her.

"Well, we'll see…" He said menacingly.

"No! Get away from me!" She screamed.

Aisha woke up in a start. It was the same dream again. Ever since she has moved into this new town, she always had this same dream, over and over, and each time she had to force herself to wake up and rub off that eerie feeling within her.

'Just why do I keep having the same dream…' She thought as she rubbed her forehead as she lay down on her bed, hugging her pillow.

"I really hope I'm fine…" She buried her head in her pillow and said to herself.

The next day, she felt the same feeling of someone following her from behind. She always turned around to see if she was tailed, but no one was behind her. This carried on for weeks, and eventually a month.

"Geez, why do I always feel like I'm being followed?" Aisha stirred her food slowly.

"I don't know, maybe you're just paranoid about grades." Rena laughed.

"Well, maybe. Since I always have the best grades. But I really hope Mr. Bad Results won't catch me!" Aisha joked as she pouted.

"I have a council meeting now, see you later!" Rena got up and exited the rooftop.

Aisha was alone again. The gentle breeze brushed past her face, as she felt every moment of it. She loved the wind. Just then, as if the breeze has managed to rewind, she felt the same feeling of someone watching her from behind. This time, she was sure she noticed a brush of white past her right side, as she immediately got up and looked around.

"Who's there!" She shouted frantically and shakingly. No one responded.

"Well, don't try and play pranks with me here!" She shouted again, but still, there was no response. The school bell, as Aisha took the opportunity to dash back into the school building immediately.

'Something is wrong with me. Something is definitely wrong.' She closed her eyes as she ran down the stairs.

For the next few hours of lesson, Aisha couldn't concentrate. She kept looking outside the window, glancing at the crowds of people passing by the school gate. That was when she noticed a young male with long white hair staring right back at her. His eyes were magenta, and they seemed to stare right into her soul. She shuddered a bit, and blinked. When she next glanced out of the window, he was gone. Just within mere seconds.

'He couldn't be staring right at me, right?' Aisha asked herself internally.

After school, Aisha walked home again. This time, there wasn't anyone around, She was walking home alone on a deserted street. A hooded person walked in the opposite direction of her. She took a good look at him, and noticed that there were two cat ears on the white hood. They walked past each other, and as that happened, she sword she heard him whisper into her ear.

"Wake up from this dream, _Aisha…_" The hooded figure said. Aisha immediately turned back, wide-eyed, but she saw no one behind her. It almost seemed as if he didn't even walk past her.

"What… What was that…" Aisha knelt down with her hands over her head. "This has to be a hallucination. It has to! There's no such thing as ghost!" She yelled to herself.

From afar, a long-haired male with magenta eyes stared at her while checking something from his hologram screens.

"She seemed to show some signs of waking up. I just have to make sure _they _don't get here before she does see the truth." He muttered to himself as he walked off, stopping again for a short while to glance at the traumatized girl.

"I'm sorry, Aisha, but this dream world you created has to be destroyed." He said softly.

* * *

><p>It has been another month. Surprisingly enough, Aisha didn't feel anyone tailing her after that incident. She walked back home again after school, when the sun is setting. Maybe everything she has experienced was due to high stress levels, like Rena told her. She should ignore them after all.<p>

However, as she was walking down a deserted alley, she felt someone walking behind her. She turned around, and noticed the local police officer behind her. She heaved a sigh of relief.

"Hello there, Aisha." The police officer greeted her politely. "Walking home alone again aren't 'ya?"

"Umm. Yes I am!" Aisha greeted back.

"Would you mind if you assist me in something?" The police officer asked.

"Sure, why not. I'm free tonight. I can help you." Aisha agreed immediately as the police officer led her down another smaller alley. However, she was oblivious that the police officer wore a sly, almost demonic smile on his face.

"W-what do you want me to do?" Aisha asked, slightly timid from the dark and eerie place she entered.

"Well, we've arrived." The officer declared. "You see, Aisha…" He turned back at her with an almost demonic look on his face. "I've always wanted your magic… Let me kill you and have them!" He laughed as he shifted shape, into a huge demon with huge wings and horns, as he roared loudly, causing the area to turn bloody red.

"W-what… W-who are you?!" Aisha screamed in fear as she cowered against the wall. "GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" She screamed as the demon approached her. She tried to run off, but was instead thrown to the edge instead.

"Not a good girl, huh?" The demon snickered. "Well, now that you can't move, let me devour you!" It charged towards her with its demonic claws out at full force. Aisha closed her eyes.

'This is the worst. I'm dead…' She cried in her thoughts as she braced herself. Just as she thought she was going to be ripped into shreds, she heard the demon roar in pain. She opened her eyes again, and noticed a white coated person standing in front of her, smirking.

"So you bastards decided to make your move first huh?" The hooded person said.

"What are you? What do you want? That girl is mine!" The demon roared in anger as it clenched onto it's arm.

"Hmm? Already claiming something that doesn't belong to you?" The figure smirked. "If that's the case," He summoned a drone by his side. "I'll show you who's boss." With that, he launched at the demon.

"ROAR!" The demon yowled in pain as it staggered back a bit, before getting its footing and charged towards the figure, attempting to slice him into shreds. The figure simply dodged its attacks by summoning six purple, diamond-shaped devices to help him move around fastly, as well as to block it's attack. However, in the midst of doing so, the wind accidentally blew off his hood, revealing his face.

"Tch! I'll make you pay for leaving those scratches on my dynamos!" The figure, who was revealed to be a white-haired man with long hair that was tied back into a ponytail and magenta eyes, with a pink streak running down from his right eye, muttered. The demon took a step back, and roared.

"You… I recognise you now…" The demon growled lowly. "What do you want with her, you human!"

"Just taking care of something similar to my research." The man replied casually. "Aren't you the one who's supposed to be hiding in your den starving to death?" He mocked.

"That girl belongs to me ONLY." The demon roared. "Now… I shall show you who's superior, you petty little human! Or should I say: the Mastermind, Add?"

"Normally I don't really enjoy people calling out my name like that. But then since you're a demon and you know me so well, I'll spare you some credits." Add smirked. "However, this is your end!" He laughed maniacally as he summoned two high speed tracking drones and tossed them towards the demon, slicing it from all directions.

"ROAR!" The demon roared in pain as it collapsed onto the ground, muttering one last sentence under it's breath before dissolving into dust. "Soon, my comrades will come and seek the Girl one by one. Mark my words…"

Aisha stared at the scene before her. Everything happened way too fast for her to react. She glanced up at her savior, who was already preparing to walk off, as she glanced at the moon, which is now tainted with blood red instead of the usual white and tranquility.

"Why…" She looked down. "Why is the moon red?"

The man stopped on his tracks and turned back to her."Are you sure you want to know?" He asked.

Aisha took a deep breath. She had to face everything. Demons are after her life. She had to survive on her own now. "…Yes." She said.

"That's because…" The long-haired male started. "You are the one who made this world like this. Everything you've once known in your life previously… _was all a dream_."

* * *

><p><strong>One last thing to add on: Lu and Ciel will also be involved in thsi fanfic, but they'll be in their base jobs. Whether or not I'll be making them advance will have to depend on what KOG releases as their first and second jobs.<strong>

**I hope this fanfic turns out fine. I really enjoy reading those fantasy/supernatural/post-Apocalyptic AU types of fanfic, but at the same time I'm not really good at writing them. I hope I can somehow write something up to standard lol. XP**

**R&R if you like it!:D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter!:D**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>

_"That's because,"The white-haired man started."You are the one who created this world. Everything you've once known in your life previously… was all a dream." _

"W-what do you mean it's a dream?" Aisha asked on, but was ignored as the man put his hood back on and walked off.

"Hey , w-wait!" Aisha struggled to stand up and chase after him, only to trip over her own legs and fall flat on the ground, right behind the male.

The white-haired male turned back and glared at her.

"What do you want?" He asked curtly. "My business with you is done here. Now get lost. You're a waste of my time."

"B-but didn't you say you were interested in me?" Aisha asked as she sat up and dusted herself.

"Who wouldn't be interested in you? You're either wanted dead or eaten. That's all. Now stop following me and get lost!" The man snarled at her as the six flying objects took a defensive formation behind him, like they're telling her not to approach him any closer.

Suddenly, a brilliant blue appeared before the two of them, and the only thing Aisha felt was being dragged in something like a portal.

* * *

><p>"I told you to bring the girl along." She could faintly make out a calm voice of a man.<p>

"Tch! My job here is done. Now give me what you promised." She heard another voice, the voice of that man who saved her. She twitched a bit to feel her arms and legs still intact, as she got up slowly.

"Where… Am I?" She asked softly, catching the attention of the two males as she looked around the area, noticing that it was all black with giant blue cubes floating around, like she was in a galaxy, only that she had oxygen to breathe in.

"Looks like our little creator is awake." She turned towards the source of the voice, whom she saw was a masked man with white hair, wearing a black robe and a few cubes floating in his hands. His yellow eyes stared into hers steadily, like he could read her soul or something.

"Who are you?" Aisha took a step back as the masked man approached her.

"My apologies. My name is Glave, and I'm the ruler of the Henir Time and Space." The man said calmly, before turning to the other long-haired male.

"Maybe you should introduce youself to her too, Add." He said, as the albino male turned away from them.

"Add." He didn't even look at her. "And can you let me go now? Or else I'll cause a ruckus in your so-called precious Henir." He growled slightly, seemingly impatient from being dragged here.

"Fine." Glave said as he casually opened up a portal as Add stepped in and disappeared. He turned back to Aisha. "Now that everything is resolved…" He leaned his face closer to hers, observing her facial features closely, causing her to step back slightly.

"W-what… What do you want from me?" Aisha gulped nervously as she couldn't help but stare into Glave's eyes.

"I see you must be confused over what is going on." He retreated and said.

"Can you… Can you… Explain to me about everything?" Aisha asked.

The masked man remained silent for a while, before saying, "Very well. I will explain everything you know, since it could be for the best."

"First of all, does the words 'Red Night' sound familiar to you?" He asked. Aisha shook her head.

"Then you must have forgotten everything. Ten years ago, a dark red appeared across the world one night. People saw demons, many mythical creatures appearing from the moon. They slayed everything in front of them, turned those who fought back into their own kind, brainwashed them into killing others." He paused for a while to let everything sink in.

"One of the greatest sorceress of all time, the one people nicknamed as 'The Masked Trickster', overthrew the demon empress and led the demons to attack the humans, in search of the Creator."

"Okay… What does that have to do with me?" Aisha asked.

"That's where you come in. After slaying tons of humans, but still no clue over the whereabouts of the Creator, the sorceress grew impatient. She sent her demon trackers all over the already torn-apart world, disguised as humans, in search for the Creator. That's where they found your parents. They fought back all they can to protect you, but everything came to an end one night after the demons ambushed them, and slaughtered them right in front of you." He continued.

"My… Parents… Are dead?" Aisha gasped in disbelief. "But… How?"

"After which, everyone avoided you, because they thought you had possessed the powers of the sorceress. They thought you were a demon. They ostracized you. That was all what the sorceress had planned. To drown you in the depths of loneliness, to fill you with hatred towards the world. So that she can fulfil her goal."

"How… How could this be?" Aisha knelt down and covered her head with her hands. "This is not true! It never was!" Tears flowed down her eyes. She felt like something has been lifted from her mind. Something big, like she was blindfolded all this time.

"Yes, these were all what has happened." Glave nodded. "Right after that, the sorceress appeared before you, and asked for what you wish. The you back then was filled with anger and sadness, and selfishly, you wished for your own utopia, and the sorceress took this chance to make use of your powers and create a dream world, just for you. After which, she has fulfilled her goal, to turn the moon into a bloody red, and eternal darkness will fall upon the world."

"Wait, are you telling me that I'm the so-called Creator?" Aisha asked, still trying to get over the huge chunks of information being passed on to her.

"Yes, you are. That is the reason why you managed to create an illusion of a perfect world with your powers, and how this illusion has expanded throughout the entire Velder region." Glave explained.

"Even I was surprised that someone was able to do that. Now that you are slowly awakening from your dream, the demons are after you again, hoping that they will become trandescedents after abosorbing your powers."

"I don't get it… Why am I so special… Why does everyone think that I'm asleep?" Aisha said.

"That's because, without you, this curse upon this world cannot be lifted."

"So you mean I created an illusion above an illusion?"

"In practical sense, yes." Glave closed his eyes and said. "Now that the foolish demon has shattered your illusions, you are fully awake now. And this could mean good news or bad news."

"What's that?"

"Good news is, there is hope for getting out of this eternal nightmare. But bad news is, the demons are all after you now. And once the sorceress finds out that you're awake, she'll go by all means to kill you." He said.

"Y-you mean… The ones like that big one that attacked me?" Aisha trembled in fear.

"Yes, but that was only a low-ranked demon. The higher ranked ones, as well as every other non-human creature, will come after you."

"W-what am I supposed to do? I can't use magic or anything." Aisha was desperate. She wanted to get out of this place badly.  
>"F-first of all, are there any humans still alive?"<p>

"Firstly, you have to defeat the sorceress." Glave said.

"Um, thanks for the advice. I'm sure I will get killed on the first day." Aisha sweatdropped. That masked dude really loves giving vague answers.

"Next thing, yes, in this world, there are only seven humans. Or what I would like to call them: the boss characters of this world. Each of them are extremely strong in power and has mastered their own field, and can defeat over hundreds of demons at one time."

"Now you're treating this as a video game." Aisha facepalmed. 'This man sure makes the worst jokes in the worst situations.' she thought.

"Find them, and convince them for your cause, and get them to help you in defeating the sorceress." Glave continued, ignoring Aisha's gimmicks.

"Great, how am I supposed to do that?" Aisha sighed.

"Just find them, you will know when you meet them."

"Thanks. That was really helpful." Aisha said sarcastically.

"I can't keep you here any longer, I'll send you back to your world." Glave said, as a portal opened up and started sucking Aisha in.

"Wait! I still have more questions!" Aisha yelled as she was dragged in.

"Oh, and one more little hint from me," Glave said. "See that man who saved you, Add? He's one of the seven. Have fun trying to catch up with him, he's one tough nut to convince."

"Hey wait!" Aisha screamed as she was dragged away. Before she knew it, she was back in the same bloody red world again.

"Dammit!" She cursed under her breath. Now what was she supposed to do? Find Add? How is she supposed to know where he is? She had so many unanswered questions.

She walked around aimlessly, hoping that something, or in fact, someone kind, will help her out. That was when she heard low growls and snarls.

"W-who's there?" She tremble in fear as she glanced around. The environment is cold. The smell of death was everywhere.  
>"RAWR!" A gargoyle launched itself at her, causing her to fall on her feet. More of them came flying towards her, surrounding her in the air as they circled around her.<p>

"Help! Get away from me!" Aisha screamed as she used her own hands as the only form of defensive. One of the gargolyes roared as it scratched her hands with its claws harshly, causing her hands to have a deep gash running through, as they bled. The gargolyes screeched loudly in her face, almost till the point where she could go death. Feeling faint from the loss of blood, Aisha staggered around as her vision blurred. "Get her!" A giant, blue one, obviously the leader of the gargolyes roared as it launched several fireballs at her, knocking her down.

"Someone… Save me…" she muttered as before she blacked out, as the screeches grew more intense as the gargolyes drew closer to her. The last thing she heard before blacking out was the sound of gun shots, as she could barely make out two figures approaching her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeap, Lu and Ciel will be coming in in the next chapter. And another thing, Eve will human in this fanfic, and I won't make Add chase after her for her codes, even though they do have some form of hostility towards each other. (which also means CBS is out of the question for which class she will be)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This officially marks Lu and Ciel's first appearance. They'll follow Aisha throughout her journey, for your information.**

* * *

><p>"Hey! Where're we going?" A dark-blue haired male asked as he struggled to catch up with a small girl.<p>

"This way! I sensed something important!" The girl said as the duo dashed forward. They gasped at the scene before them.

"That… Is one huge flock of gargolyes…" The man stared in shock.

"Hurry up! There's no time! We have to find her!" The girl said as she smashed her giant, demonic-looking claw onto a few gargolyes, turning them into dust immediately.

'Looks like we can't get through this without a fight.' The male sighed as he took out his gun blades and started to shoot down the flying monsters.

"Ciel! Help me out! I can't take down the blue one myself!" The girl said as she tried to dodge away from the fireballs. "Sure thing! You distract it while I aim at it's heart!" The man said as he aimed his gun blade at the heart. The giant blue gargolye was too busy hunting down the girl that it did not notice someone targeting it. Two bullets were shot out at it as they hit right at the heart, causing the gargolye to fall to the ground, twitching a bit before becoming motionless. Beneath its giant wings, laid an unconscious purple-haired girl.

"Looks like we've finally found her… We've finally found… The Creator."

* * *

><p>"-want my cake!" Aisha heard a faint girly voice whine.<p>

"Sssh! She's still asleep!" She heard another voice, this time a male voice. She slowly opened her eyes. She heard the crackling of firewood near her.

"I'm home… Am I?" She thought dizzily. Suddenly, she jolted awake as she glanced around frantically.

"Where am I? What are I doing here?" She said in a paranoid state as she looked around. The room was decorated with luxurious and high-classed furniture, as well as a belvet carpet. She looked at the bed she was on. It was huge. In fact, even bigger than her own.

"Oh? She's awake." She heard a voice of a girl as she turned around swiftly, and saw a young girl with long, light pink hair, and a crown sitting on her head, smiling at her. She wore a dark blue dress, and held on to a gigantic claw in her left hand, almost scaring Aisha as she slowly moved away from her.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." she heard abother voice, as she turned to the taller figure beside the girl. It was a man wearing a dark blue and black suit.

"At least thank us for saving you from those gargolyes!" The little girl pouted. "You were in a really bad shape, you know!" The girl started to complain about how she missed her cake session just to stop by and save her, causing Aisha to look down in embarrassment.

"Cut that out, Lu! You're scaring her!" The man said as he covered her mouth, as the little girl whined out muffled words.  
>"Apologies for my master's rude behavior." He bowed and apologized calmly to Aisha.<p>

"U-um, it's okay, you know?" Aisha stuttered upon being treated with such politeness.

"That claw…" she glanced at the huge claw the little girl is holding.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm a demon, and this is my magic gauntlet. Amazing, isn't it?" The little girl grinned cheekily at her.

"Y-you're a demon?" Aisha yelped in surprise as she moved away from them. After hearing so many stories about the demons after her, she couldn't trust one. They could easily kill her in her weakened state.

"You don't have to be scared of us. We aren't like the others." The male explained, upon noticing her frightened expression.

"B-but aren't you…"

"Fear not, I'm the demon empress!" The little girl exclaimed as she jumped up the bed.

"Demon empress?" Aisha looked down at the little girl, before breaking into small laughters.

"Hey! Don't you dare mock my size! I'm really, really powerful!" The little girl shouted at her, only to be held back by the male.

"Calm down, she just doesn't understand. Like everyone else." The male said.

"Hmph!" The girl turned away from her.

"By the way, my name is Ciel. And this little kid here," he looked at the girl kicking around violently. "Is Lu. And yes, she is in fact the demon empress."

Aisha glanced at them. They didn't seem dangerous to her, at least.

"I thought… The demon empress has been overthrown?" she asked.

"Yes, indeed she was. But she's trying to gain back her powers and status." Ciel replied.

"Yes! And all of you will fear me!" Lu raised up her right hand, causing Ciel to sweatdrop. "Now get me some strawberry cake!" she ordered.

"Fine." Ciel sighed. "I'll leave you here for now. We have some things to attend to. Feel free to walk around the house. You can have some of the leftovers if you want." With that, the two of them left the room, leaving Aisha to sit alone in bed.

* * *

><p>"How are you sure she's the one?" Ciel whispered to his master as she chewed on her cake deliciously.<p>

"I felt the strong energy from her." She said casually.

"Are you sure she's the right one? There're seven of them in this world with equally strong powers." Ciel asked skeptically.

"I could feel it. She's the source of all this. In other words, she's the one I'm looking for." Lu said.

"Then what are we supposed to do with her? We can't keep her here for long."

"I'm taking her with me. I need her powers to help me regain my status."

Ciel cocked his head. "You sure you aren't going to devour her?" He asked.

"Huh? Why should I?" Lu blinked innocently. "Don't classify me together with those low-levelled demons."

"Suit yourself. I'll follow whatever you say. But I'm just concerned about her safety. As well as ours." Ciel said. "And by the way, aren't you having way too much cake? This is your fifth serving already." He sweatdropped as he handed her another serving of cake.

"It's nice." Lu said, with crumbs on her face.

"If you eat too much cake, you won't grow taller."

"Shut up! If I wasn't stuck in this child form, I would be much taller, even taller than you!" Lu pouted.

"Huh…"

* * *

><p>Aisha sat on the bed, with her arms wrapped around her legs.<p>

'There's no turning back now.' She thought sadly. 'I have to figure out a way to find the seven. But how?' she thought. Glave didn't give her any clue to how to find them, the only thing she knew is that Add was one of them. But then, she didn't know where he was.

"Are you alright?" she heard a voice beside her. She turned around, and saw Ciel sitting beside her.

"I'm fine." she smiled at him, hiding her true fears.

"You know, there's no need to be afraid here. Everyone here has suffered equally as much as you did." Ciel sighed.

"What are you here for?" Aisha asked. "Siding with the demon empress."

Ciel took a deep breath. He didn't enjoy explaining it, but since the demon empress trusted her, he might as well do so.

"You see, I used to be human too, like you." He started.

"You… were human?" Aisha asked in disbelief. Ciel nodded. "One day, I was attacked by demon assassins, and I was nearly killed. The demon empress saw that, and revived me, turned me into a half-demon, given the fact that I serve her as her butler and help her fulfil her goals."

"And… You agreed to that?"

"Yes. After all, I was in debt to her. I promised her that I'll serve under her for life, in order to repay her for her kindness." He said.

"I see. So, the demon empress isn't the same as the other demons?"

"Yes. After she was betrayed by her own subordinate and the masked woman took over her control, she vowed to defeat her, and take back her throne."

"Wouldn't that make our eventual goals similar?"Aisha wondered.

"Perhaps. She was seeking for you, too." Ciel said. "It's late. You must be tired. Have some rest." He quickly changed changed topic. Aisha had many other questions to ask him, but she felt her eyelids get heavier.

'Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow.' she thought as she collapsed onto bed, sleep kicking in fast.

'Maybe not all demons are that bad after all…'

* * *

><p>"H-huh? You want to come with me?" Aisha asked in disbelief as she stared at Lu.<p>

"Yes, that's right." Lu nodded. "Even though I still don't like you." She said the last sentence softly, causing Aisha to laugh nervously.

"What are we supposed to do?" Ciel asked as he stood beside Lu.

"U-um…" Aisha found diffuculty in finding her words. "Glave told me to find the seven remaining humans in this world." She hoped that Lu and Ciel could help her out somehow.

"Hmmm…" Lu thought hard, before turning to Ciel, giving him the sign that he should know something, since he used to be human.

"I would wish to help, but I've only met two of them." Ciel said. He wasn't sure about their whereabouts too. "There's one with this mechanical arm that blows flamethrowers, and this really bloody and violent girl who takes demon hunting as one of her passions. But they seem to wander around all the time, determining their location would be hard." He said.

"Well, you see…" Aisha said as she played with her fingers. "I was saved by a man named Add, before I was told he was one of them I was supposed to find. Maybe you guys know something about him?" She prayed hard that the two demons would know of something.

The duo glanced at each other. "You mean… The Mastermind, Add?" Ciel clarified again.

"I guess that's the one…"

"I've heard of his reputation, and I can't say I really like him." Lu pouted. "He sounds really creepy!" She hid behind Ciel and trembled.

"There, there." Ciel patted on Lu's head. "You said you would follow whatever the Creator says." He turned back to Aisha. "I've heard about him. The only thing I know is, he usually dwells in a secret laboratory underground. I've heard that he doesn't normally come out unless necessary, but I don't know where the exact location he is." He said.

"Um, thanks." Aisha thought hard about it. Maybe she can finally start out right.

"But still, given his personality, why would he save you? Even if it was his job, he wouldn't go that far to follow you secretly." Ciel said.

"I don't know. Maybe we can ask around to see where his hideout is?" Aisha suggested.

"Great idea!" Lu suddenly jumped up.

"C'mon, Ciel, it's adventure time!" She exclaimed, dragging the half-demon behind her, with Aisha trying to catch up with her from behind.

* * *

><p>A white-haired male banged the table with his hands as he looked down at a picture in grief.<p>

"Why… Why can't I say anything to her?!" He screamed. "After ten long years…" he said. "All I wanted to say to her… was… 'I've missed you so much'…" With that, he fell onto his desk, a few tears trickling down from his eyes.

"Just you wait, Aisha…" he weeped. "I will find you again… And make sure you won't get hurt… Ever again…"

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Add... He won't be appearing for quite some time after this chapter (other than minor cameos) because I don't want Aisha to find him this quickly lol.<strong>

**And yes, I've mentioned about Raven and Elesis slightly, but this doesn't mean they'll come out in the next few chapters. They'll probably appear pretty late, especially Elesis.**

**All of the seven that I've mentioned are currently walking in their separate ways, meaning, they aren't together. Some of them may have connections with each other (e.g: Add and Eve, Elsword and Elesis, etc.), but they are currently all alone by themselves.**

**R&R id you like it!:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally done uploading everything I have written on my Tumblr account. I'll get working on Chapter 5 soon, I hope. (if I'm not busy._.)**

* * *

><p>"Tell me, why do I have to wear this cloak all around?" Aisha asked as she wore the beige cloak around her.<p>

"So that you won't gather unnecessary attention." Ciel replied.

"But isn't Lu the demon empress? Why doesn't she wear something to hide her identity?" She asked again.

"That's because I'm just a small child. No one would think that a child like me would be the demon empress! Besides, it has been believed that the demon empress has long been killed by the sorceress ages ago." Lu explained.

"But don't I look similar to you two? Well, except for the ears…" Aisha pouted.

"That's because humans give off a different energy from us demons. Most demons would be able to recognize you immediately if you show your face." Ciel said. "And once they do, you'll be dead in no time."

"Oh…" Aisha slunk back behind them.

The trio journeyed on towards a town. They walked across the bustling streets, as Aisha looked around the unfamiliar place. It was still Velder, but only… much more demonic and eerie. She took a peek at the demons, and almost shuddered in fear. One of them only had one eye, and it can be detachable, as it handed its only eye to another demon. Another one had three legs, and wobbled around slowly. She almost vomited that the grotesque form of the demons.

'Pull yourself together. Don't even look at them.'

"We've been walking for a while. Let's head towards the nearby inn and rest." Ciel suggested.

"Finally!" Lu groaned. "My legs are aching so badly!"

"I'll go get us a room. You two stay outside. And Lu, take care of Aisha and make sure she doesn't get into any danger." Ciel walked towards the front desk, leaving the two outside. Aisha pulled her hood on even tighter, as she couldn't bear to look outside.

"Don't worry. Just get used to it. Many of them can't even hurt a flower." Lu sensed her fear and consoled her. "Besides, it's rare to find demons in humanoid forms like me. Just get used to it."

"I don't know… But I'm scared…" Aisha shivered from the chilly wind, when Ciel came out from the inn.

"I'm done. Let's go." He said as the three of them headed up for their room.

* * *

><p>"Yipee!" Lu shouted in joy as she bounced up and down the bed. "This bed is so comfy!"<p>

"Now that the door is locked," Ciel said. "You two go take a bath first. I'll stand by and check on where to head for next." He pointed towards the bathroom.

"Yay! Let's go take a bubble bath!" Lu's eyes sparkled as she dragged Aisha's hand towards the bathroom.

"Hey, wait up!" Aisha tried her best to catch up with her as the bathroom door slammed closed.

* * *

><p>"Tell me, Lu…" Aisha started as she sat at the edge of the bathtub. "Are humans really that sought after here?"<p>

Lu looked up from playing with the bubbles in the bathtub.

"Of course they are. After all, this place used to be inhabited with humans before the Red Night occurred." She blinked innocently. "The demons are convinced that their kind are superior towards the humans, and that all humans should be killed."

"Why… Why do you demons want to attack us? What have we done to you?" She asked again.

"That wasn't my idea. I wanted to keep the demon realm as far as possible from the human world." Lu said. "But the sorceress messed up everything. She took my throne away, brainwashed the demons, and led them to conquer the human world."

"What is the sorceress' goal?"

"That, I'm not sure. But I overheard her saying something about getting the Seed of Life if she conquers both the demon and human realms."

"Seed of Life?"

"Yes. It's an powerful entity that appears before anyone who has been proved worthy enough for its power. It has been said that it would grant a person any wish. If it falls onto the sorceress' hands, the entire universe will be doomed!" Lu continued.

"That's bad."

"That's why we need your power to stop her from attaining it."

"B-but what am I supposed to do? I-I mean, I can't fight, I can't use magic, I can't do anything!" Aisha looked down, depressed.

"You can learn." Lu suggested. "Maybe you can find someone who can teach you magic."

"I'm… not sure if I can manage it…" Aisha laughed bitterly. She was just a normal high school student. She can't pursue any supernatural elements, right?  
>"Don't worry, I'm sure you can make it!" Lu smiled cheekily at her, as she reassured her. "After all, I'm suprised that a human like you can survive this long in this world. Maybe you're just as good as the remaining seven out there."<p>

"Maybe…" Aisha blushed a bit.

"Are we actually making progress in finding them?" She asked.

"At this moment, nope." Lu said. "The seven would never hide in busy towns like this. They usually hide in places that are not commonly visited, or even places that're not drawn on maps."

"… Like the place where Add supposedly hides?"

"Most likely. After all, they're the deadly bosses in this world. One shadow of them can sweep through hundreds of demons at once. Not much information of their real identities are disclosed at the moment. In fact, they've trained themselves to be feared by all demons alike."

"That's scary…" Aisha trembled slightly.

"Well, it's survival here. I won't blame them for killing my kind. Ciel managed to put up a good job in defending himself before he was killed by the demon assassins." Lu said.

"You mean… The seven of them are stronger than both of you combined?"

"Most likely. But since I'm stuck in a child form, that doesn't count."

"I see…"

"It's time to get out now. I'm sure Ciel must have been crawling on the floor dead after waiting for so long." Lu suggested.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I've just checked the map. We're currently in the northern city of Velder." Ciel said as he circled a small town on the map. "There're only six places that're not commonly visited around this region." He continued as he marked out the six regions.<p>

"They're really far out into the wilderness…" Lu groaned. "Does that mean I have to walk this much again?"

"I say we set out tomorrow morning, you should go and rest now. You must be tired about today." Ciel said, ignoring Lu's whines.

Aisha nodded. She has indeed been walking for so long that she almost forgot about feeling tired. She went onto her bed, as slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Aisha opened her eyes slowly. She got up, as she looked around slowly. There was nothing around, except dead trees. She almost choked on the gas around her. The sky was dark purple, as the black trees gave off a scent of death. She got up, and walked around. There was nothing. Every step she took, it was the same. It almost felt as if she was returning to the same place over and over.<p>

"Hello?" She called out, but there was no response. All she could here was her own voice echoing back to her.

"Lu? Ciel? Where are you?" She called out again. Again, the same thing happened. She walked forward aimlessly. The path before her seemed to lead to nowhere.

"Oh? Looks like my little sweetheart has awoken." She heard a smooth, male voice.  
>"W-who's there?" Aisha looked around, but found no one around.<p>

"It has been such a pleasure to meet you again, kekeke…" She heard the voice right beside her ear, as she could feel someone's breath. She turned around swiftly. No one was there.

"Really fucking stupid that you can't even play a simple hide-and-seek game with me." She heard the voice again. She turned back in front, only to see him this time. A white-haired man, with black sclera and magenta pupils, dressed in a black and darl purple suit, staring right back at her, his lips curling up into a smirk.

"Who… Who are you?" She slowly stepped back as he approached her.

"Huh? You can't remember me? Think harder." He said, his face moving closer to hers.

"Stay away from me! I really don't know you!" Aisha pushed him away roughly as she ran back. She was scared. The man creeped her out.

The man's lips twisted into an annoyed look, before laughing manically, his laughter resounding through the dark forest.

"Kahahaha!" She hesrd him laugh. She ran even faster. 'No, get me away from him!' Her inner voice screamed as she closed her eyes.

That was when she felt someone stand before her. She slowly opened her eyes, and noticed the man staring right into her eyes, his dark eyes piercing into her soul.  
>"Don't you ever think you can outrun me, my little sweetheart." He smirked as he grabbed her by her neck, crushing her throat, causing her to choke.<p>

"Have you ever thought…" His face turned serious. "How much… How much I've suffered because of you…" His face turned into one full of rage. "It was all your fault… If you haven't done that… This world won't even be like that… You… You…" He clenched his teeth in anger as he hissed. "You took everything precious to me away!" He crushed her throat even harder.

"Let… Go of me… I… Don't know… Who… you are…" Aisha managed to choke out a few words as she felt herself losing consciousness. The dark clouds surrounded her, as she felt herself being engulfed in it. She could barely make out anything, except for the man's eyes.

"Good night, my little sweetheart…" That was all she heard, before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>"-sha! Aisha!" She heard a voice scream in her ears. She slowly opened her eyes, only to see Ciel shakingly her violently, with a concerned look in his eyes.<p>

"Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep!" He glanced at her worriedly.  
>"I'm… Fine…" She sat up from her bed, and looked around. She was still in the room, not in some eerie dark forest. The man she met in her dreams, he wasn't here either. She rubbed her head. 'Maybe it's just a nightmare.' She reassured herself.<p>

Just then, she heard some commotion outside the room.

"What's going on outside?" She asked out of curiousity.

"Dunno." Lu replied casually. "Wanna check it out?"

The trio peeped out if the room. Several of the demons were rushing around frantically as they handed out some letters.

"Hey, you there. What's going on?" Ciel asked one of them.

The demon panted as it couldn't fixate its gaze on him.

"A… A… Human… One of the seven…" The demon trembled in fear. "He… Killed… One entire… Army of… Soldiers… Last night…" It muttered.

Aisha gasped. A human? One of the seven? She had to find him immediately.

"Can you give a detailed description of the human?" She heard Ciel ask.

"He… He… He had two swords… Blood red hair… Very very spiky hair…" The demon shook in fear.

* * *

><p>A red-haired boy stumbled through the corpses of hundreds of demon soldiers.<p>

"I can't… I can't find it… Where is she?" He whispered lowly as he growled and kicked one of the corpses in rage.

"Dammit! It was all your fault!" He yelled at the dead demon. "If you didn't attack, my sister won't be gone…" He said. He looked up into the bloody red sky.

'If only the Creator is here…' He thought. 'Where… Where is she?'

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, that creepy man in Aisha's dreams is Diabolic Esper. To clarify some things here, DE!Add is only a hallucination that Aisha sees in her dreams. He represents the hidden guilt and sorrow she felt in the past(even though she still doesn't remember Add being her friend in the past). He's a twisted version of Add; I wouldn't call him an antagonist, but just a hallucination that isn't real. He won't make an appearance in the actual universe since the actual Add is actually MM.<strong>

**And yes, my headcanon for him here is a twisted yandere boyfriend who wants to kill Aisha, but also wished to save her at the same time lol.**

**Elboy will probably appear in the next one or two chapters.**

**R&R if you like it!:D**


End file.
